dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Dobson
|birthplace = London, England, U.K. |nationality = English-Canadian |family = Michael Dobson (brother) Brian Dobson (brother) Krista LeGresley (sister-in-law) Keiffer Dobson (nephew) Kyra Dobson (niece) Kevin Dobson (nephew) Kalven Dobson (nephew) |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Vancouver |active = 1993-present |status = Active }}Paul William Dobson (born December 7, 1963) is an English-Canadian voice actor. He's the brother of voice actors Brian Dobson and Michael Dobson. He is best known as Naraku and Myoga from InuYasha, Doctor Doom from Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, Juggernaut from X-Men Evolution, Happosai from Ranma ½, Enzo Matrix from ReBoot, Folken Fanel from the Ocean dub of The Vision of Escaflowne, Moo from Monster Rancher, Graham Aker from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, among many others. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Salty's Lighthouse'' (1997-1998) - Big Stack, Hercules, Captain Zero, Izzy Gomez, Sea Rogue, Billy Shoepack, Mr. Socko, Mr. Boffo, Cappy, Old Rusty, Scoop Anime Dubbing Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) - Additional Voices *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1988) - Takeshi (ep. 1), Passerby (ep. 2), Stupid Glasses (ep. 3), Citizen (ep. 4), Train Passenger (ep. 5), Coffee House Customer (ep. 13), College Boy (ep. 13), Saotome (eps. 13-15), Sober Man (ep. 14), Sushi Delivery Man (ep. 14), Alien Geek (ep. 15), Sake Club Member (ep. 15), Gambler (ep. 26), Frankenstein (ep. 29), Freeloading Husband (eps. 30-31), Yakuza (eps. 30-31), French Man (ep. 35), Wine Salesman (ep. 35), Delivery Man (ep. 37), Drunken Passenger (ep. 40), Patron (ep. 40), Principal (ep. 56) *''Ronin Warriors'' (1988-1989) - Anubis, Lord Saber-Stryke, Dara, Pilot (ep. 2) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Dr. Brief (eps. 39-66), Korin (eps. 26-38), Zarbon, Dodoria, Grand Kai, Atla (ep. 11), Shorty (ep. 17), Ritoian Boy (ep. 40), Raiti (ep. 41), Orlen (ep. 54), Maraikoh (ep. 197-198), Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion'' (1989-1990) - Jamar, Jake, Additional Voices *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1992) - Happosai, Country Man (ep. 7), Cow (ep. 7), Tourist (ep. 7), Yokohama Man (ep. 7), Chem Club Member (ep. 8), Zookepper (ep. 8), Butler (ep. 10), Monkey (ep. 25), Food Shop Owner (ep. 32), Janitor (ep. 33), Deliveryman (ep. 38), Director's Assistant (ep. 39), Drama Club Announcer (ep. 39), Furinkan Student (ep. 39), Truant Officer (ep. 39), Xian "China" Li (ep. 39), Old Bathhouse Woman (ep. 40), Man in Movie (ep. 43), Lingerie Man (ep. 44), Audience Member (ep. 47), Kinnii (ep. 48), Person (ep. 50), Naoto (ep. 52), Beach Kid (ep. 53), Rich Boy (ep. 53), Piglet (ep. 54), Canceled Student (ep. 56), Buzz Cut Student (ep. 65), Teacher (ep. 65), Clown (ep. 70), Higuma Torajiro (ep. 73), Preschooler (ep. 77), Professor (ep. 78), Overseeing Monk (ep. 82), Sword Puller (ep. 82), Cat Cafe Customer (ep. 84), Porridge Thief (ep. 90), Citizen (ep. 93), Tatsukichi Komagataya / Card King (ep. 94), Neighborhood Kid (ep. 94), Committee Member (ep. 95), Tea Ceremony Disciple (ep. 97), Yutaro Yudoro (ep. 99), Big Tuna Chef (ep. 101), Hiroshi (ep. 101), Battle Shogi Player (ep. 103), Parlor Owner (ep. 103), Yashichi (ep. 104), Flower Shop Owner (ep. 110), Takoyaki Salesman (ep. 111), Chinese Medicine Man (ep. 113), Athlete (ep. 116), Little Boy (ep. 125), Nu (ep. 126), Festival Guest (ep. 128), Festival Worker (ep. 128), Scroll Announcer (ep. 128), Field Reporter (ep. 129), Village Healer (ep. 129), Villager (ep. 129), Shooter (ep. 130), Spring Council Member (ep. 130), Paper Doll Salesman (ep. 134), Stern Teacher (ep. 136), Seishun Kendo Member (ep. 156), Comedian (ep. 159), Typhoon Anchor (ep. 159) *''Tico & Friends'' (1994) - Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (1995-1996) - Rashid Kurama, Lieutenant Nichol, Alliance Escort (ep. 1), Relena's Friend (ep. 2), Marshall Noventa (ep. 7), Inspector Acht (eps. 14-15) *''Saber Marionette J'' (1996-1997) - Lord Faust, Hikozaemon Oekubo, Dr. Hess, Narrator (eps. 7-18), Radio DJ (ep. 1), Bandit (ep. 2), Gang Member (ep. 4), Customer (ep. 7), Nemuri (ep. 8), Bodyguard (ep. 13), Doctor's Assistant (ep. 16) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Folken Fanel, Kio, Reeden, Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''Speed Racer X'' (1997) - Speed Racer (Pilot Version) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999-2001) - Moo, Additional Voices *''Hamtaro'' (2000-2006) - Howdy *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Naraku, Onigumo, Myoga, Ginta, Tsukumo (ep. 8), Kagewaki Hitomi (ep. 24-25), Additional Voices *''Galaxy Angel Z'' (2002) - King (ep. 18), Cain (ep. 19) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - Dr. Wily, MagicMan, Chaud's Aide (ep. 39) *''Transformers: Armada'' (2002-2003) - Sideways, Nemesis Prime, Pauly (eps. 38-39) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) - MagicMan, Red SwordMan, Blue SwordMan, Yellow SwordMan *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - Sato, Shin's Father, Tatsuki Mashima (Ocean Dub) *''Transformers: Energon'' (2004-2005) - Rodimus *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2005-2006) - Landmine, Overhaul, Guard (ep. 4) *''Death Note'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''Ōban Star-Racers'' (2006) - Avatar, Race Official B, Tech (ep. 1), Barkeep (ep. 8), Creator #1 (ep. 22) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006-2007) - Gilbert, Monster Cody, Additional Voices *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2009-2010) - Naraku, Myoga, Ginta, Additional Voices *''Gintama°'' (2015-2016) - Heiji Kozenigata, Bansai Kawakami (ep. 307) OVAs & Specials *''Ranma ½'' (1993-1996) - Happosai, Old Man (ep. 2), Bubby (ep. 9), Dead Person (ep. 9), Tunnel Man (ep. 9), Oni (ep. 11), Sushi Delivery Man (ep. 11), U.S. Anchor (ep. 11), Hot Springs Customer (ep. 12) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' (1997) - Rashid Kurama Anime Films *''Galaxy Express 999'' (1979) - Count Mecha (Ocean Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Nicky (Ocean Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Dr. Kochin, Kishime (Ocean Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Amond (Ocean Dub) *''Ranma ½ the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China'' (1991) - Happosai, Daikokusei, Sailor, Shop Owner, Villager *''Ranma ½ the Movie 2: Nihao, My Concubine'' (1992) - Happosai, Sarutoru, Togenkyo Guard *''Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade'' (1999) - Cadet, Local Police Official #3, Riot Police Second in Command *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' (2001) - Myoga *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' (2002) - Naraku, Myoga *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' (2003) - Myoga External Links *Paul Dobson at the Internet Movie Database *Paul Dobson at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for BLT Productions